Concrete Angel
by froosespeaker
Summary: Ryou is abused but how much longer does he have? Someone wants to help, but they might be too late...


AnimeNymph: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if you are reading this, Takahashi-sama, may I own it? It could be a Christmas present to your most loyal fan! I tinkered with the song a bit but I don't own it either. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

**Concrete Angel**

Ryou woke up and did his morning routine. First, he would take a shower or a bath. It depended on his injuries. Ryou would put concealer on his face to try and hide the bruises and scars. Then he would brush his long white hair and put on his school uniform before eating breakfast. He'd brush his teeth, and finally put on the Millennium Ring under his shirt before walking to school.

Ryou walks past everyone he meets, his head is hanging low hiding his face. Ryou, although he sticks out, has the ability to turn invisible. He makes sure no one notices him. If no one notices he wouldn't be asked questions about why he's limping. No one would ask why he's trying to hide a scar near his hairline. But, although Ryou can do that to everyone else, someone does notice.

_**He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same shirt he wore yesterday  
He hides the bruises with the cream on his face**_

Ryou puts his books in his locker and keeps his Grammar book. It's his first class. He never pays attention to what's happening. Everything's so routine that he doesn't have to think about where to go or what to do anymore. Ryou was lost in his own world and unless someone got him out soon, he'd never come back.

"Ryou," the teacher speaks to him as he's gathering his books for his next class. Everyone has left by now but him. He looks up her a bit puzzled. "Never mind. You'd better get to class, Mr. Bakura."

He nods and leaves the room.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born**_

After a few more classes, lunch was signaled. Ryou took out the paper sack that contained his lunch and looked around. Derek Madewell sat at a far table with nothing to eat. He was the poorest student in school. Derek could not afford to buy lunch or buy food to pack a lunch. Ryou walked over and handed it to him. Derek smiled at Ryou.

"Thanks." He said. Ryou nodded and went to go sit at an empty table. If he was lucky he might be able to get some sleep. He was lucky if he got at least two hours of sleep every night. Ryou wondered what it'd be like to actually have the recommended amount of sleep. He had forgotten what it was like.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel**_

Yami Yugi stood from the lunch table that Anzu, Honda, Yugi, and Jonouchi were sitting at. Without a word he looked around to see Ryou at the usual table he sat at. He walked toward his friend and sat next to him. Ryou was asleep, Yami didn't want to bother him while he slept.

Yami stared at him. He looked so peaceful and angelic. Ryou was so innocent…. Damn Bakura for hurting him! Ryou breathed deeply but very softly. His head was laid on his arms and his white hair was spilled out in all directions. Yami stood, he would talk later.

But unfortunately, he didn't know that that was his only chance. There wasn't going to be a 'later'.

Ryou awoke after the next bell rang and went to his next classes. Finally, the bell rang, it was time to go home.

Ryou walked back to his apartment in the freezing rain. It matched his mood. Ryou was numb now. He was numb physically, spiritually, and mentally. He opened the unlocked door and stepped into the apartment to greet a sadistic looking, crimson-eyed version of himself.

Yami Bakura pulled out a small knife and closed the door, and then he locked it. Screams of pain and horror were heard from the small residence on the second floor of Domino Rooms For Rent Apartment Building. After a few minutes there was only silence.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

The funeral took place a week later. Many people came. Most didn't even know who he was. They just knew he was from school. After Ryou's father found out he committed suicide. Yami Yugi was in shock. He had been too late. Yami Bakura had left the bloody knife next to Ryou's pale angelic body. It looked so innocent…. But it had been ruined by the blood all around him. As you would have guessed, Bakura didn't come to the funeral. He had apparently fled that night. But he did left a black rose stained with blood next to the night with a note tied around it. The note said 'Farewell, Hikari.'

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel boy with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_AnimeNymph: Please REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
